


what you like times two

by gottalovev



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armor Kink, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Fucking, M/M, Restraints, Sexual Fantasy, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, accidental slight choking, fucking while wearing the armor, mention of fucking machines, protective armor, talk of pornography, tony/steve/armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev
Summary: To Tony's delight, Steve Rogers is a lot kinkier than the WWII newsreels had led him to believe.(written for the alphabet challenge, letter "F"  *eyes the tags*  Plot? What plot?)





	what you like times two

**Author's Note:**

> pretty much just filth, you have been warned :) 
> 
> (my main inspiration was the 'fucking machine' idea)

The simulation for the new air-metal battery indicates a kilowatt-hours capacity that is a good seventeen percent lower than what Tony expected at this stage in its development. It makes him frown: he thought he was closer to an efficient prototype than that, which means he has to go back to basics and check everything all over again. Glancing at the corner of the screen, Tony realizes it's already two in the morning and he promised Steve he wouldn't spend all night working. But Pepper gave him an ultimatum, and no "I was distracted by all the sex I'm having with Captain America" excuse will give him a pass.

Speaking of his favorite Super Soldier, Steve is in his own little world on his laptop, headphones on and staring intently at his screen. He frowns disapprovingly and Tony can't help a chuckle.

"Is someone wrong on the Internet again?" he asks.

Just a word of advice: never get into an online argument with someone with the handle CtSR. He's absolutely relentless and will only quit when either the person or troll disengages, or when he's told he's right. A lot like in real life.

Steve looks up and smirks, removing the headphones and placing them on the workbench.

"Surely somewhere. But no, it's just that some people are into weird shit," he says, turning the laptop around. Tony promptly chokes in surprise when he sees the screen.

It's the categories page on a porn site. Tony had bought the straight-laced image of Steve Rogers sold by the WWII newsreels for a long time. Pretty much until they started sleeping together, in fact. He knows better now, but still wasn't expecting pornography to be on the screen. Steve laughs, always proud when he makes the boy scout image crack even more.

"How long have you been watching porn?" Tony asks.

"Dunno. A bit," Steve says with a shrug.

"What warranted the disapproving face?"

"The number of vids in the 'teen' category, or with 'teen' in the description," he grimaces. "I don't even want to look at the thumbnails, I don't get it. That and all the incest-related suggestions."

"Not my thing either." It shouldn't be anyone's thing.

Steve looks back at him, tilts his head a little. "What's your thing?"

Tony smirks. "Do you want recs? It would help me to know what you looked at."

"Not my first visit on a porn site," Steve says, rolling his eyes. "I admit, the first time was an accident. Whoever was monitoring my Internet usage at SHIELD must have panicked, the window closed so fast. They couldn't even pretend they weren't spying on me after that."

"Let me guess," Tony says, smiling. "You deliberately went looking for porn after that."

Steve laughs. "Sort of. Started by googling questions like 'how to find naked pictures', 'is pornography legal', 'adult movie industry history', things like that. The night I found RedTube I played videos for hours. Only men on men. I swear, no one looked at me in the eyes for a week after that."

"You're a fucking troll, Rogers," Tony says with admiration.

"It was very informative," Steve says, eyes sparkling with amusement.

Tony rolls his chair so he's now directly in front of Steve, only a lab bench and the laptop between them. He leans in and Steve meets him for a kiss, a filthy one at that. Yeah, he might act as if looking at porn is no big deal, but he's already worked up.

"So. You didn't answer before," Steve asks when they stop to breathe.

"Neither did you," Tony counters.

"Asked first," Steve says, lifting an eyebrow.

"I don't use free websites, for one, it's crap. There are a couple of studios where people aren't treated like cattle and look as if they are actually enjoying themselves. As for the content, it depends. Straight, gay, lesbians, threesomes or more, DP, whatever I feel like at that moment."

"So regular stuff," Steve says.

"Pretty much. Disappointed?" It wouldn't be the first time a lover was let down to learn Tony Stark is not into extreme kink.

"No, no, nothing like that," Steve says, cupping Tony's cheek and kissing him again.

"Tell me: what's one thing you saw that intrigued you?" Tony asks. "I'm dying of curiosity."

"I was looking at toys," Steve says.

It seems obvious to Tony in retrospect: they've just started playing with those in the bedroom, but it's been good times. Steve's methodical when learning something new, so it's not surprising he researched it.

"I'm telling you right now: there's a limit to the girth of a dildo that comes near my ass," Tony says. He's got plenty enough with Steve himself, who is hung like a horse.

"Oh, I hear you," Steve says, scrunching his nose comically. Who knows what he saw. "No, there's something... Sort of made me think, or well made me wonder if you'd-" he stops and blushes. Mark Tony as really fucking intrigued.

"What? You're killing me Steve."

"It was a machine." Steve is looking at him again, but through his eyelashes, a bit bashful. The fucker knows what he's doing.

"A fucking machine," Tony says. He must look shocked – he is, in fact.

"It wasn't much, pretty crude and basic, and I thought you could do better in your sleep," Steve says.

Tony laughs. "That's probably true."

"So you never..." Steve is really intrigued by this.

"I never built a fucking machine, no," Tony says.

Steve looks sideways and back right away, as if involuntarily. He can't even pass it as nothing because he colors bright red. Upon realizing why, Tony's jaw almost unhinges.

"Did you just check out my armor?"

It makes Steve snort. "I didn't check it out."

"Oh no no no, that was a covetous glance. Which I can understand because it _is_ a very sexy piece of tech," Tony teases.

"It is," Steve readily agrees. "You honestly never thought of it?"

"Modifying the armor to get fucked by it? No, that never crossed my mind. But I am awed and inspired that it crossed your," Tony says.

"Heh," Steve says, smirking now. "I was thinking more of the other way around, though."

"Fucking the armor?" Tony says, puzzled. He loves his tech very very much, but not that way.

Steve rolls his eyes. "No, fucking while _in_ the armor."

Tony takes a moment to think about it and finds he likes the idea. A technical challenge, but doable, probably. He's already going through possibilities.

"You'd like that?"

They haven't played with toys for a long time, but Tony had been brought to believe that Steve preferred using them on Tony, and less the other way around. He shows all the signs of being a Dom, too, which seems a bit at odds with getting it on with a very strong armor.

"I don't know, maybe?" Steve says. "Was just a thought."

He's squirming, though. And he glances back at the armor biting his lips and Tony grabs him by the front of his shirt to bring him close enough to kiss again.

"A very interesting one at that," he murmurs against Steve's lips.

The kiss is filthy, and with a gesture Tony closes the windows about the battery project. Clearly Pepper will have to wait.

And it looks as if he's got a new engineering challenge to tackle in the near future.

***

Once he starts thinking about it, Tony finds it difficult to focus on anything else. They might have a relationship that is mostly friends with a fuckton of sex, but it's in Tony's nature to make sure that what Steve wants, Steve gets. Tony takes pride in being a generous lover and that means finding out what makes his partners tick and then using that knowledge with extremely pleasurable prejudice.

If Steve wants to fuck with Tony in the armor, he's more than amiable in making it happen. And Tony has something up his sleeve that he thinks is time to share, which should be exciting for all.

A week after that night in the lab where Steve voiced his interest for machines, the armor in particular, Tony is done with the prep. Say what you will, he's not careless and if they do this it will be safe. All kinds of protections are in place to make sure everything stays fun and that there are no accidents. Tony also stocked up on lube, the good kind. So yeah, he's ready.

"FRIDAY? Where's Steve?"

"Captain Rogers is reading in the common room at the moment."

"Call him please," Tony demands.

It doesn't take long that Steve is on the line.

"Yeah?"

"Hey," Tony says, hoping he sounds casual when he's vibrating with pent up anticipation and excitement. "Are you busy? I'd need you in the lab if you're available."

"Oh sure. Give me five minutes?" Probably so he can finish his chapter.

"No problem, whenever you can."

"Okay, won't be long."

Just long enough for Tony to have FRIDAY scan and check out Mark Forty-nine again; he makes sure that there's no joint slightly out of alignment that would have metal stick up, not even a fraction of a millimeter. He has the suit standing next to his work bench at parade rest and takes a moment to look the armor over. It is incredibly sexy tech, no doubt there.

He's checking up the gauntlets, one finger at a time, when Steve comes in. Visibly he has no idea that today's the day. If he still wants to, of course. Tony has to make sure of that.

"What do you need me for?" Steve asks, striding over.

Tony turns around and immediately Steve's eyes drop to the light in his chest. Part of the surprise, which makes Steve's eyebrow rise.

"I haven't seen you in a few days, but I hope you'd tell me if you'd need one of these for your heart again," Steve says, reaching to touch the reactor.

"No it's only a power source, not a pacemaker," Tony says.

Steve caresses the surface with the tip of his fingers and Tony is relieved he doesn't flinch. He doesn't even feel uneasy. Definite proof, at least for him, that he trusts Steve completely.

"I've always found it beautiful." Steve has excellent taste. He gently pokes the material it's attached to. "What's this, body armor?"

It does look like a TAC vest with a glowing jewel in the middle of the chest. And Steve isn't wrong. "Sort of, I'll show you."

Tony side-steps and twists so he clears the space between Steve and the suit until they are both facing it, shoulder to shoulder.

"Do you like this model?" Tony asks, gesturing to the armor. Mark Forty-nine is pretty standard, with its red and gold color scheme. Most of its improvements in relation to model Forty-eight had been the reaction time and fire power, very little in the design itself.

"The armor? You're more qualified to judge that," Steve says, slightly confused.

Tony chuckles. "I love all of my children," he says and Steve smiles back. "No I mean... do you _like_ it. As potentially in a sexy way if you haven't changed your mind about that. Which would be fine."

Steve has tensed up, but when Tony glances at him it's clearly not a bad reaction. He didn't expect the proposition, and it's just shock quickly morphing into interest.

"Yeah?" Steve asks, voice already rough. Wow, the idea really works for him. Steve keeps looking back and forth from the armor to Tony. "You thought about it?"

Tony isn't fooled one second. "You knew perfectly well I would think of little else. And I did more than think, it's ready."

"Oh," Steve breathes out. He slides an arm around Tony's waist to haul him close, his other hand on his neck to bring him into a kiss. It's all heat from the get go, forceful and wanting. This bodes well.

Steve has been very open to experimentation in their sex life, but has a definite preference for topping, which is perfectly fine with Tony. What Steve alluded to the week before is therefore major enough that it merits validation too.

"Tell me what you want," Tony demands when they break the kiss to breathe. Steve is rock hard against his hip.

"Get fucked." Steve says, with not one second of uncertainty. It has the merit of being clear.

"Sure thing," Tony agrees and nods.

He's nudged Steve so he has his back to the armor. Tony gestures and the suit raises its arms to grabs Steve's biceps in order to haul him back against the front of the armor. Tony has tested the grip on himself: insistent enough to feel it, but not to hurt. The power in the armor becomes apparent when you try to break that grip, because it won't budge. Steve was caught unaware and _does_ test the hold, but just for a second before he relaxes against the suit. 

"Oh," Steve says, eyes half lidded already.

"Do you like that it can hold you?" Tony asks, undoing Steve's belt and fly, then tugging his pants down. Steve's boxer briefs are trying their best to contain his erection, but he's hard and ready.

"Yeah."

Tony drops to his knees to take Steve's shoes off and throws them aside. The jeans and the socks suffer the same fate. He looks up when he reaches for Steve's boxers and is thrilled to see the unmistakable desire and hunger on his face. Tony keeps eye contact and mouths at the cloth over Steve's dick, making him groan.

"Oh fuck, Tony, please!"

"I see that you have no objection if I start by blowing you," Tony says. 

He then flicks his tongue at the very tip of Steve's cock that has pushed its way out of the elastic band of the underwear and Steve moan.

"You know I love your mouth," Steve says.

"Always lovely to hear," Tony says with a wink.

"You're the best I've had," Steve replies. That's even better flattery since Steve was far from a virgin when Tony first got his hands on him. Not as experienced as Tony, but few people are and it's easy to forget how young Steve is.

Tony shows mercy and pulls the boxers away from Steve's body and then down and off completely. He doesn't tease him at all, something he loves to do, and takes Steve's cock in deep from the get go. They've been sleeping together long enough that Tony knows Steve prefers wet and messy, so that's exactly what he does. He bobs and sucks as Steve praises and curses, fucking into Tony's mouth more than he usually does. The working theory is that Steve is just that worked up, which is great. But when Tony glances up he notices that Steve is opening and closing his hands, too. It's when Tony sees Steve's biceps bunch up that he realizes what is going on.

He pulls off Steve with a hard suck and lets his tongue dance in the slit. There is an aborted movement again and Tony grins. "It won't let you reach me, huh?"

Steve shakes his head. "No. Well not easily. If I wanted..."

"I'm sure you could break the hold," Tony agrees. The fingers aren't the armor's strongest component. "Do you want it to let go?"

He doesn't think so, which Steve immediately confirms. "No! No, I like it."

"It will need to for a bit, though. Forty-nine, take Steve's shirt off."

Obediently, the armor lets go of Steve's biceps and grabs the hem of his t-shirt instead. It pulls the garment off while Steve raises his arm, and their synced movements are so graceful it's like looking at lovers. It's an interesting choice that instead of grabbing Steve's arms again, the armor puts both gauntlets on Steve's hips, then pins him to its body. Judging by Steve's groan, he likes that _a lot_.

"Oh fuck," Steve breathes out when Tony goes back to the blowjob. As much as he strains against the hold, Steve can't fuck his mouth anymore. He takes the renewed opportunity to grab Tony's hair, though. If he can't thrust into Tony's throat while moving his hips, Steve sure can move Tony's head to pull it down on his cock for sensibly the same result. "Oh yeah, just like that."

It's amazing, Tony loves it. He's been encouraging Steve to let go of his control more and more; he's always so careful with his strength. It's still true even right this moment as he fucks Tony's face with a lot more abandon than usual. At one point Tony mis-times taking a breath, which is tricky with someone as well endowed as Steve. He's taken aback and misses his next opportunity too and chokes. There's pulling on his hair but Steve lets go, which allows Tony to pull off and cough.

"Shit, are you okay?" Steve asks as Tony gets his breath back.

He knuckles tears out of his eyes and nods. "Yeah s'fine, my bad."

Tony looks up to meet Steve's worried eyes, and he is surprised to see that the armor is holding Steve's wrists.

"I'm sorry," Steve says, biting his lower lip. "I shouldn't have-"

"Oh hell no, I loved it." Tony climbs to his feet and kisses him. "Way hot, it was nothing."

"The armor had to stop me, I hadn't-"

"Shush," Tony says, kissing Steve's lips again. "You know I love when you fuck my throat," he adds, dragging his hands across Steve's shoulders and down his arms. "You did nothing wrong. I didn't even have the time to tap your leg."

"I should have noticed-"

"Hey, I said shush," Tony insists. "The suit reacted fast because I'm monitored. I'm fine, I swear."

"It's good, that it looks out for you," Steve says, breath hitching when Tony reaches down to grip his cock. He hasn't flagged at all, a reassurance that the mood wasn't shattered.

"You like that it can stop you?"

"Yeah," Steve breathes out, moving into Tony's grip. It's all fine and good, but Tony's got plans: the man asked to get fucked, after all. He pulls on Steve's dick a couple more times and changes tactics.

"Forty-nine, let Steve go." Steve starts to protest, but Tony reaches for the suit's gauntlets and guides them to the back of Steve's thighs. "Lift," he orders.

Steve makes a sound that is close to a yelp and he grabs Tony's shoulders to avoid pitching forward. It's easy for the armor to hold Steve up, legs opened and in an excellent position to get prepped.

"Jeez, warn a guy," Steve says, but he's breathing faster.

"Is that okay? Not too uncomfortable?" Tony asks.

It puts Steve in a vulnerable position, with little control, but Tony has a feeling it's exactly what he wanted out of this little experiment. He's flushed bright pink with arousal.

"I'm fine," Steve says, squirming but leaning back against the suit's torso now. He looks like he's lounging in a chair that happens to be an armor, but with more sexy presenting.

"I'm hoping for way better than fine," Tony says, stealing a kiss before getting the lube from the workbench. He coats his fingers liberally and circles Steve's asshole, pleased when it elicits a moan.

"Yeah, yeah, come on," Steve urges.

When Steve is in the mood to get fucked, he gets impatient even though he should know by now that Tony never skips on prep.

"Let me do this right."

"You know I can take it," Steve insists, making a pleased punched-out noise when Tony goes from two to three fingers and adds more lube.

"It's worth doing well and you know it," Tony says, closing a slippery hand over Steve's cock for a few pulls too, working him with both hands.

"Oh fuck, that's good," Steve says, then moan when Tony stimulates his prostate.

"Beautiful," Tony praises, entranced by the picture Steve makes, kept in place by the suit and ready for the taking. "You should see yourself right now. I want you so much."

"Then why're you still clothed?" Steve asks. "Come on, Tony, fuck me."

"Funny you'd say that, I was under the impression you wished I had more than clothes on?" he teases.

Steve bites his lip and nods. He genuinely wants this, and it's so very hot.

"I could ask Forty-nine to bend you over this work bench. Hold you there to start."

In Tony's hand, Steve's cock twitches, and he moans. He does the best he can in the position he's in to both thrust up into the fist around his dick and down on the four fingers in his ass. He's loose enough now, slippery with slick.

"You like that idea?" Tony asks. "Well I have another. Look at me baby."

Tony's eager to show off his new toy.

"What is it?" Steve asks, curious.

"I thought I could change into this." With a mental command, and just like he practiced for the last four days, Tony deploys the Model-Prime armor. It flows out of the arc reactor and starts covering his chest, arms and neck.

Steve looks suitably astonished; even better his pupils visibly expand with arousal.

"Holy shit!" he breathes out, eyes following the armor's progression as the hexagonal scales using nanotech cover his body. Frankly it's a thrill for Tony too. "Oh God, Tony, that's amazing!"

The helmet has now formed around Tony's head. When the HUD kicks in, he can see the reflexion of the eyes lighting up in the polished surface of the other suit.

"Beautiful, ain't it?" he asks through the voice modulator. It's his best suit in power and efficiency, as the latest model tends to be. But esthetically it's pretty fantastic too, a lot more streamlined than the precedent versions. The things Tony can do with it, among other things changing its shape at will, are mind blowing. He can't wait to use it on the field, but as christenings go, this is awesome.

"Gorgeous," Steve says. He moans wantonly when Tony caresses his chest with a now armored hand. "Yes, yes, please!"

It's tempting to clear the faceplate to kiss Steve again... but on the other hand he likes seeing the stats about Steve's elevated heartbeat and breathing cadence.

"You like it, when I touch you like this?"

"Yes. More, Tony, please."

"I can feel you through the gauntlets, you know. Not perfectly, not yet. But it relays your body heat, how smooth your skin is, and I'd detect sweat if it was a thing you did like us simple mortals."

Steve snorts in amusement. "I sweat."

"Under extreme exertion!"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Steve challenges, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Looks to me as if you have no choice but to wait until I'm good and ready, gorgeous," Tony says. Not that he doesn't wish to fuck Steve right this instant, because it's more than tempting, but he wants to take his time. Enjoy it.

"Come on," Steve goads, impatient. "I'm ready and you know it!" He's been hanging to Forty-nine's arms to stay balanced while held up, but he reaches for Tony's armor now. "Is it strong?" he asks, first caressing with careful fingers, but then grabbing a shoulder. The data from the pressure exerted by Steve's grip climb rapidly to a ridiculous number of pounds by square inches, but the armor's integrity holds.

"Almost no difference from the one that's holding you." Tony's been stoked about it since his last breakthrough. There's room for amelioration, always is, but since he can even change the armor's density, he should make fantastic leaps in flight and maneuverability. It's also extremely precise in terms of dexterity, which he takes advantage of by following Steve's collar bone with a feather light caress, then cupping the side of his face.

Steve turns into the touch like a cat, wanton and needy, and stretches his tongue out to lick the tip of Tony's armored thumb. Entranced, Tony shift the gauntlet and without any hesitation Steve captures the digit with his mouth, taking it in. The relayed feedback is both detailed and muted, listing pressure, heat and moisture and trying to convey it to Tony's nervous system. Combined to the pretty visual of Steve sucking on his thumb, it goes straight to Tony's dick. So gorgeous.

"Oh yeah," Tony says, encouraging him by slowly moving his finger in and out, fucking Steve's mouth lightly. "Damn you're beautiful."

It's both arousing and frustrating to see his thumb being blown enthusiastically, but not experiencing all the sensations. "Do you want that finger just in your mouth, or are you making it wet for your ass?"

Steve moans obscenely, and after a hard suck he lets go. "Please, yes, please!"

"You beg so prettily," Tony praises. He coats the armored fingers with lube and Steve keens when Tony gently pushes a digit into his ass as promised.

"More!" Steve immediately demands. 

He's greedy for it and Tony is completely unable to resist. Steve's well stretched and dripping with lube at this point, so two fingers even made larger by the suit go in pretty easily. If Forty-nine wasn't holding Steve in a way that he has very little leverage, Tony knows that Steve would be riding them fast and hard. Letting Steve plead and cuss him all he wants - and it's quite a lot - Tony steps back a little. It's fascinating how the gold alloy is all but swallowed by Steve's greedy hole. When he closes his other hand around Steve's erection, it earns Tony the little breathy sounds that means Steve's right on the edge of coming.

"Do you want to come?" Tony asks.

Steve shakes his head vigorously. "No, not yet, it's so good!"

"I won't stop," Tony promises, and he clamps his armored fingers around the base of Steve's dick to help stave off his orgasm.

"Oh, God," Steve groans. "Shit, I'm so close."

"Tell me what you need," Tony asks.

"This is great, just give me a second," Steve asks, breathing in shakily and trying to regain his control. "Fuck, you have no idea- you are so amazing."

"I'd argue that you're the marvel here, darling," Tony says. He can't resist folding away the helmet and leans in to kiss Steve, hard and deep. Fingers tangle in his hair.

"No, no, Jesus, it's so good, better than I hoped."

"Thrilled you like it," Tony says, mouthing at Steve's neck.

"What about you?" Steve asks. "You're getting nothing-"

Tony laughs and interrupts immediately. "Nothing? Fuck, Steve, it's incredible. The wank material alone is worth it. I'm harder than I've ever been in my life!"

"Yeah?"

"You bet, handsome," Tony says, kissing him again, trying to pour into it how grateful he is to get to do this, how fantastic it is for him.

"Do you, could you-" Steve slides a hand down towards Tony's groin, but can't reach with how Forty-nine is keeping him positioned. It causes him to grumble in frustration.

"Get strategic parts of the suit out of the way and fuck you?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, could you?"

"Sure thing," Tony says. "I can do a lot of things with this one."

He knows perfectly well that he's being a show-off, but he can't resist. He wills the armor to mount a gun on his shoulder, then reforms it to expand blades-slash-winglets on his back, followed by a brief suggestion of the Hulkbuster. Steve's eyes are wide with wonder as Tony brings the armor's configuration back to the sleek version. He finishes his display by going stealth and mostly invisible, only to change the surface to black and gold before he returns to regular as a finale.

"Holy fuck," Steve breathes out. "It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

"Thanks," Tony says. He's grinning and frankly punch drunk by so much approval and wonder.

Even Howard would be impressed, he thinks, and that's not a thought that has crossed Tony's mind a lot over the years. Maybe not about how he's using the suit to fuck Steve, but then again... with insight Tony came to realize that Howard might have been infatuated with Steve too. It would explain his obsession in a whole new light that somehow makes him easier to relate with. Tony knows he would grow angry and bitter too if he'd lose Steve. 

Tony pushes away these depressing and decidedly unsexy thoughts to enjoy this amazing moment with Steve. He can, indeed, displace strategic parts of the suit. But one thing that the armor can't do yet is to get Tony's frigging pants opened. Maybe he should invent nanobots that could take any form at all, even simulate fabric, that would be very useful. So he lets go of Steve, who pouts in protest, and wills apart the hexagonal scales from his groin and gauntlets. Once opened up, Tony makes fast work of belt, button and zippers to free his cock.

"Yeah, yeah, come on," Steve urges, eyes locked on it. "Fuck me, Tony, I want you so much."

For all of his begging, Steve can't stop his natural leaning of being pretty controlling, which is hot as hell.

"I want you too." He's dripping with precome, has soaked the fabric of pants in fact, and closing his own hand around his dick feels so good. Tony makes the suit's boots stack up so he's the ideal height and immediately lines up and thrusts into Steve's ass. He's soft, hot and slick inside, just perfect, and they both moan in pleasure as Tony bottoms out.

"Tony, Tony please," Steve whines when he doesn't move at all, trying with everything he has not to come on the spot.

"You feel so good, Jesus," Tony breathes out, rolling his hips slowly to start.

"Give it to me," Steve demands again. "Harder, please. I'm so close."

Tony huffs a laugh against Steve's collar bone before biting it. "If I go hard, I won't last either."

"I don't care," Steve says and then squeezes inside like the cheat he is. He's lucky that Tony doesn't tip over right there and then. "Please Tony, please please, come on."

Yeah, no way to resist that.

"You asked for it," Tony warns before moving for real.

Somehow, actual movement makes it easier to maintain his control and he... lets go and pounds into Steve like they both want. The slap of skin on skin is indecent, though it has nothing on the filth and cut-off praise that comes out of Steve's mouth. Especially when Tony closes a re-armored hand on his cock once more.

He's not tracking thrusts nor time, but it's Steve who comes first, clenching around him like a vise. In doing so he shoots ropes and ropes of come up his own chest, even hitting his chin. Tony bends down to lick it off, then reforms the helmet and fucks Steve even harder through his aftershock. It makes Steve moan and he even looks as if he come a second time, though less spectacularly than the first.

That's when Tony starts losing his rhythm. Pleasure ratchets up and up in his lower belly until he's coming with a shout, spending himself deep into Steve's ass with one of the most spectacular orgasm of his life. It's good that he's suited up, because Tony's pretty sure that the armor is the only thing keeping him upright; when the waves of pleasure recede, it leaves him weak in the knees.

He's blinking actual black spots away when he realizes that Steve is pawing at his armored head, trying to lift it up off his own shoulder. "Hey, hey, Tony!"

Instantly worried he might have hurt him somehow, Tony straightens up and makes the helmet vanish, scanning Steve's face. "Are you okay?"

Steve surges forward, fingers grabbing his hair and pulling him in a passionate kiss.

"I'm great, more than that, you're wonderful, thank you so much," he says fervently, kissing Tony between each fragment of the sentence.

The silly grin is impossible to contain. "You liked that, huh?"

"It was amazing, God." Steve kisses him again for good measure. "I am so very fucked!"

Tony laughs. "I did my best!"

"No," Steve says with a shake of his head. "Well yeah, it was great, but that's not what I mean. I'm in so much trouble, you have no idea." Tony doesn't quite get it and it must show because Steve huffs and explains himself. "Do you know how fucking difficult it will be to fight alongside you in this armor in the field?"

"Rather hard?" Steve's answering face makes Tony cackle with glee at his own joke.

"Yeah, yeah, you laugh. See who will have to do damage control when I offend the public with raging boners while in uniform."

Yeah, that could be a problem but Tony is immensely smug right now. He uses tissues to wipe off the jizz on Steve's chest then taps on Forty-nine's forearm so it lowers him until his feet are on the ground again. Whether it's because he wants support or only to stay close, Steve keeps his arms looped around Tony's armored shoulders, kissing his neck.

"I'll take care of it. Design you a new uniform. Maybe a cock cage."

Steve shudders, hopefully in a good way. "Jesus, you're a menace," he says before kissing Tony again.

"You're one to talk, Mister Take-Me-With-The-Armor!" Tony replies, retracting the suit back into the arc reactor. Steve drinks it all in, as fascinated as he was at the start.

"Fuck that's hot." He smiles and then walks backwards, pulling Tony towards the couch at the back of the lab. "Come on, nap time and we're doing it again."

"You're insatiable," Tony says, not just a little awed, and maybe slightly worried that an overload on pleasure might be how he dies in a too near future. What a way to go though. "How did I get so lucky?"

"If you ask me, I'm the one who lucked out," Steve says, tumbling them down on the sofa, somehow ending on top without squishing Tony. "Thank you, for indulging me."

"My pleasure. Literally," he says as they settle down, enjoying the intimacy after such good exertion.

Tony would do anything in his power to satisfy Steve and make him happy. To keep this as long as he can. When it takes only a minute for Steve to relax into sleep, after nuzzling affectionately in the crook of his neck, Tony lets himself believe that maybe - if he's the best he can be - it might even last.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the alphabet challenge issued by the Cap-IM community for the 10 years celebrations! Thanks mods!
> 
> I sure hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading :)
> 
> My tumblr is at [@gottalovev](http://gottalovev.tumblr.com/), and I love to meet new people :) (messages, asks and chat welcome!)


End file.
